what does the fox say?
by Moon Waltz
Summary: Hubungan yang kalian bangun hanya bercerita tentang sebuah bangku taman, dua kaleng kopi dari vending machine, dan pohon sakura di penghujung musim gugur. / AU!OkiKagu / Untuk #PasirJingga #OkiKaguWeek Day 1


_**Notes:**_ Untuk OkiKagu Week #PasirJingga hari pertama dengan tema ' _Season'_. Plot dan alur-nya tac jelas, maapkan :')

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

 **.**

 _ **what does the fox say?**_

© Moon Waltz

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hubungan yang kalian bangun hanya bercerita tentang sebuah bangku taman, dua kaleng kopi dari _vending machine_ , dan pohon _sakura_ di penghujung musim gugur. Terkadang ada semilir angin, ada uap-uap napasmu yang memburu karena dingin, ada selembar syal _beige_ yang ia sodorkan padamu dalam hening.

Tapi tak pernah ada kata, kalimat, apalagi jalinan paragraf yang membentuk sebuah cerita. Tak ada.

(dan tanpa sadar kau selalu mendapati dirimu, hatimu, bertanya-tanya: bagaimana bisa, bagaimana mungkin?)

.

Kau tidak tahu namanya, jadi suatu kali kau putuskan untuk menjulukinya gadis rubah, sebab mata biru cemerlangnya yang berpadu dengan helai-helai oranye tak pernah gagal mengingatkanmu pada hewan itu. Kau tidak tahu apakah sopan atau tidak menjuluki seseorang demikian, tapi kau tak peduli karena toh kalian tidak berbicara, karena toh kau berada di sana hanya untuk menikmati sekaleng kopi sambil mengamati dedaunan yang jatuh mengering, berharap tak ada yang memergokimu bolos sekolah seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Karena toh, kau berada di sana bukan untuk menjumpainya.

 _Atau tidak._

(sebab, kalau memang bukan untuk itu, kau tak perlu datang di waktu-waktu yang sama, sambil sesekali berharap bukan kau orang pertama yang tiba.)

.

Hari itu kau ingin mengumpat, tetapi gadis rubah tengah duduk dengan khidmat di sisimu, dan kau pikir bukan hal yang tepat membuatnya mendengar kata-kata kasar keluar dari mulutmu.

Tak ada sekaleng kopi untuk hari ini, pikirmu, sebelum kembali memaki dalam hati tentang betapa bodohnya dirimu yang meninggalkan dompet di kamar. Kalau sampai kakakmu menemukannya dan berinisiatif mengantarkannya ke sekolah, tamat sudah episode kisahmu bersama taman ini dan pohon _sakura_ itu (dan gadis rubah itu).

Kau terlalu fokus menahan umpatanmu, sampai tak menyadari suara ketukan dari kaleng dan kayu yang beradu di sisi kirimu. Tetapi fokusmu yang teralihkan dibuat sadar oleh tarikan halus pada lengan _gakuran_ mu. Kau mengerling, menemukan gadis rubah itu menarik tangannya darimu, kemudian menunjuk sekaleng kopi yang tergeletak tanpa dosa di antara kalian.

Kau yang bodoh hanya menanggapi dengan mata yang berkedip bingung. Ia memberikan gestur ' _minumlah!'_ dengan tangannya kemudian tertawa tanpa suara.

Saat itu kau jadi mengerti, bukan tentang sekaleng kopi yang kini berada dalam genggamanmu, tetapi tentang gadis itu.

Kau jadi mengerti, kau jadi tahu, namun setelahnya kau justru mati-matian berharap tak pernah tahu kenyataan itu.

.

Keesokan harinya dan keesokannya lagi dan seterusnya kau kembali datang ke taman itu. Kau ingin lupa, tapi Tuhan tidak mengabulkannya. Kau tetap ingat, kau tetap tahu, dan kau jadi semakin bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Tapi itu bodoh, karena pada setiap kehadiranmu di sisinya, ia masih menjadi gadis rubah yang sama, yang hanya berada di sana untuk menatap dedaunan yang jatuh sembari menyesap kopi hangat yang mengepulkan uap. Kau jadi malu sendiri karena memusingkan hal yang tak perlu, namun sekali lagi, toh gadis itu tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan tadi.

Dedaunan pada pohon _sakura_ di hadapan kalian sudah seluruhnya meranggas, gugur, tak tersisa sama sekali. Tetapi justru kali ini, ketika parade musim gugur sudah akan berakhir, kau beruntung karena bisa menyaksikan langsung salju pertama yang turun.

Kau menahan diri untuk tersenyum, kau tidak ingin terlihat lebih bodoh lagi (terutama di hadapan gadis itu). Tetapi mungkin kalaupun kau tersenyum ia tak akan sadar, karena ia terlalu sibuk merapatkan mantelnya, mencari-cari rasa hangat tambahan yang mungkin saja bisa ia dapatkan dengan cara itu.

Salju memang indah tapi dingin, pikirmu.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, kau lepaskan lilitan syal rajut berwarna marun pada lehermu, mengabaikan sensasi super dingin yang langsung menyerang kulit tanpa perlindungan. Kau sodorkan syal itu padanya (konyol, karena sebenarnya kau ingin begitu saja melilitkan syal itu pada si gadis rubah).

"Untuk kopi yang waktu itu," kau mengucap kalimat pertamamu lamat-lamat.

( _Tidak buruk juga untuk kalimat pertama._ )

.

Kalimat keduamu adalah _namaku Sougo._ (Kau mengurungkan niatmu untuk bertanya namanya, sampai ia menunjukkanmu sebaris kata pada _notes_ kecil yang ia keluarkan dari saku mantelnya. Di situ tertulis _Kagura._ Setelahnya kau mengulang-ngulang dalam hati kata itu bagai mantra, supaya kau tidak lupa. Bagaimana mungkin juga kau bisa lupa?)

Di lain hari, kau berhasil mengucap kalimat ketigamu padanya. _Hari ini salju juga lumayan lebat, ya_. (Dan kaupikir kau nyaris saja mati karena malu. Dia menanggapimu dengan anggukan dan sebaris _jadi semakin dingin di sini, ya_ pada _notes_ kecilnya.)

Di hari lainnya, kau mulai belajar sedikit demi sedikit tentang gestur-gestur pada bahasa isyarat, menghapalkan ungkapan-ungkapan sederhana hingga kau merasa cukup pandai dan berharap agar bisa menggunakan pengetahuan barumu esoknya.

Namun hari esokmu dan gadis rubah itu tak juga datang.

.

Kau benci menunggu, tetapi kau lebih benci lagi perpaduan antara 'menunggu' dan 'badai yang tak segera berlalu'.

Kau takut gadis itu tetap hadir meski badai datang. Kau takut ia menantimu, kemudian kecewa karena kau tak muncul juga hingga hari berakhir. Kau takut. Kau takut. Kau takut!

Diam-diam, kau menyelinap keluar dari rumahmu, menerjang derasnya hujan salju menuju taman itu. Gadis itu tidak ada di antara bangku taman, atau _vending machine_ , atau pohon _sakura_ yang dibedaki salju. Ketika kau berbalik, ia ada di belakangmu, menatapmu sembari memegang dengan susah payah payung merahnya.

Kau jadi tahu bahwa sama sepertimu, ia juga takut. (Ia juga khawatir kau dengan bodohnya memutuskan untuk tetap hadir, menepati janji yang tak pernah terucap.)

Hari itu tidak ada bangku taman, tak ada dua kaleng kopi dari _vending machine_ , maupun pohon _sakura_. Yang ada hanya jaketmu yang basah, payung merah yang melindungi kalian berdua, serta kepalan tanganmu yang menyisakan ibu jari, telunjuk, dan kelingking tetap berdiri*.

Yang ada hanya kau, dan salju yang tak lelah untuk turun, dan gadis rubah _mu_ yang tersenyum.***

.

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

* * *

 **Keterangan:**

* kepalan tangan yang menyisakan ibu jari, telunjuk, dan kelingking tetap berdiri: menyerupai lambang _metal_ , dalam bahasa isyarat artinya _I Love You_.

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hari pertama dan aku udah menistakan mereka berdua :"))) Iya, ini OOC parah. Harusnya mereka adu jotos, bukan sepayung berdua LOL. Anggep aja setelah jadian mereka baru gontok2an (?)

Ini sejujurnya kucoba2 nulis OkiKagu dengan gaya gini. Dan entah kenapa seneng bikin Kagura jadi _mute_ gitu #jahatOEY x'D Awalnya pengen dibikin _angst_ aja, tapi mager (?) ya pokoknya gitu, ya, Alice- _chan_ 8"))

 _Btw,_ semoga suka, semoga sesuai :3

 _Happy OkiKaguWeek_!


End file.
